Inkjet printers having a buffer tank between the ink cartridge and printhead, temporarily storing ink in the buffer tank, and printing by supplying ink from the buffer tank to the printhead, are known from the literature. JP-A-2010-626, for example, describes an inkjet printer (fluid ejection device) of this type.